


Failure

by Popstar Sona (rash)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rash/pseuds/Popstar%20Sona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sona's first failure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failure

**Author's Note:**

> My first work, yay! It's short and not so sweet, but something I've had in mind for a while and needed to post.

I failed him.

The empty look in his eyes as he fell to the ground, blood-stained, the magic disintegrating from his hands like ashes to the air... why did it have to be like this? What were we fighting for?

I had failed him, failed to protect him. My etwahl's magic was yet too slow to replenish him. The spectral madman's hook gave invitation to the cigar-wielding marksman's gun for open fire, and my etwahl's magic would not sway their attacks.

And so I ran. Instead of trying to pry their hooks and bullets from Ezreal's body, I ran. I am no true support... I am a failure.

The look in his eyes as his body fell to the ground marked me with fear, stunning me with grave disappointment.

"If there's one thing I hate more than those damned Noxian bastards, it's that stupid hook... hey, are you okay?"

The words of my marksman's resurrected self shot past me as the tears in my eyes welled up, recalling back to our base.

The first battle I ever fought, I broke down at our base, holding tight my etwahl for any sense of comfort, of home...

All because I had failed him.


End file.
